Untiled for now
by Shorty72106
Summary: Bra,Marron and Holly have come home from school to vist for summer vacation. Trunks offers to give the three of them jobs while they stay.Trunks and Holly become closer then they expected.TOC BG MU Full summary inside. please read and review. thanks
1. Default Chapter

Untitled  
  
Hey this is my first story so please take it easy on me! But PLEASE READ AND REVIEW. Thanks everyone.  
  
Chapter 14  
  
Ages Trunks-24  
Goten-23 Bra-17  
Pan-13  
Marron-18  
Holly-17  
Uub-20  
  
Summary Trunks was now the president of Capsule Corp. Vegeta wasn't too happy about this but Bulma was. Trunks younger sister Bra was going to be vice president once she got out of school. She was in her last year of school. Holly and Marron are Bra's best friends. They met in school. Bra went away to a school in America and Marron decided to go with her. That's where they met Holly. The three of them shared a dorm at the school. Bra thought it would be a good idea to come home for summer break and surprise everyone. She and Marron convinced Holly that she should come too. The three of them bought plane tickets and flew back to Capsule Corp.  
  
Trunks was in his office finishing up some paper work. Bra and Marron came busting into his office. Trunks jumped and papers went flying. Trunks "Who's there and what do you think your doing?!" Bra "What's wrong big brother not happy to see his baby sister and to think I came all the way here from America." She said smiling at him. Trunks "Bra? Wow you've grown up and is that you Marron?" Marron "Yeah its me." Trunks hugged both of them. Trunks "You both look great." Bra "thanks you too bro. But there's one more of us. She's just a little shy. Come on in Holly, Trunks won't bite." A girl with medium length dark red hair tied in a ponytail and dark blue eyes walked in. She was a little shorter then Trunks and was thin but not to thin. She had an athletic build to her. Her skin was tan from being outside a lot. Holly "Hi I'm Holly." Trunks stared and said "Hi I'm Bra's older brother Trunks. Welcome to Capsule Corporation." Holly "Thanks." Bra "We practically had to drag her here." Trunks "Why's that? Like Bra said I don't bite." Holly smiled at him and said "I don't have family here and I don't have a place to stay." Trunks "Well you are more then welcome here. Mother has more then enough room for one more person, and if that's a problem then you can stay with me in my apartment. I have an extra bedroom you can stay in. Plus it's close to here." He smiled at her. She blushed and smiled back. Bra and Marron watched Holly and Trunks. Bra "alright Romeo we need Holly to come with us now. But give Goten and Uub a call." Trunks "What for?" Bra "Well we planned on going dancing tonight." Trunks "Yeah and...?" Bra "Well we were hoping that you, Goten, and Uub would come with us. That way we'll all have dancing partners." Trunks "who said I was going?" Bra "I did. Now call them we are leaving at 9 you guys better be ready." With that Bra grabbed Holly and Marron and brought them to her room.  
  
Holly "Bra where am I going to stay?" Bra "oh umm I was thinking that maybe you should stay with Trunks for a little while." Holly "What?! I can't stay with him. I don't even know him!" Bra "Look it might be easier that way. Besides you won't see him anyway. He gets up early to come here and leaves late. So I don't see the problem." Holly "Alright fine you win this one Bra but you're asking him not me." Bra "Relax Red I think he likes you." Holly blushed and asked "so whose Uub and Goten?" Marron "Goten is Trunks's best friend and Uub is an old friend of ours." Bra "Marron has always had a crush a Uub. That's why I told Trunks to invite him." Marron "And Bra wanted Goten to go because she has a crush on him since like ever." The three of them started laughing and Bra said "Yeah well now we know who Holly likes." Holly "Oh really would you like to share that with me?" Bra "I'd love to its Trunks." She said in a matter of fact tone. Holly "Bra no offence to your brother but I don't even know him. I just met him like 10 minutes ago." Bra "Haven't you ever heard of love at first sight?" Holly "Your insane." Marron "alright you two break it up. We need to pick out what we are going to wear tonight. We want to look good for the boys." Bra opened her closet and said "I think I'll wear this." She pulled out a red halter top and a short red skirt and knee high red boots. Marron went home to get dressedand to see her parents. They said good bye to her. Bra "Now what are you going to wear Holly?" Holly "I have an outfit." Bra "well let me see it." Holly "You'll see it after. Do you mind if I take a shower before we leave?" Bra "Yeah, sure. I have to go make sure my brother looks decent and see my parents anyway, I'll introduce you to them later." Holly and Bra laughed. Bra showed her where the bathroom was and Holly took a quick shower. She got out and tied her hair in its normal ponytail and got dressed. She wore a pair of low cut dark blue jeans and a white spaghetti strap tank top that's showed her well toned stomach and a light blue jacket over that. She met Bra and Trunks in the hall.  
  
Bra "you two ready?" Holly "Yeah I am." Trunks "Me too." Bra "Okay well lets go we have to go pick up Marron." Holly "What about those other guys?" Trunks "They said they'd meet us there." Bra "They better not be late." Trunks "Relax Bra they'll be there don't worry." Bra "They better be. Oh and Trunks can I ask you something?" Trunks "Yeah sure." Bra "Do you remember when you said Holly could stay at your place while she was here?" Trunks "Yeah why?" Bra "Well is that offer still good?" Trunks looked at Bra then at Holly who was looking at the ground she was avoiding eye contact with him. Trunks "well...." Holly looked up and said "Hey I can just stay in a hotel or something. It's not a big deal." Trunks "No you won't." Holly "huh?" Trunks "You're staying with me." Holly "I don't want to be a bother." Trunks "I'll make a deal with you okay?" Holly "okay." Trunks "Are you a good cook?" Bra "Good? Holly is the best there is!" Trunks "okay then if you agree to make dinner for us then you can stay." Holly "Okay I'll cook for you." Bra "Guys lets go we are going to be late!" They all go in Trunks car and they drove off to pick up Marron. They picked her up and headed for the dance club.  
  
That's the end of chapter 1. I'll try to get the next chapter up really soon. Please review! Thanks everyone! 


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 **

Trunks drove up to Marron's driveway and beeped the horn. Marron came out wearing a black strapless dress. Her hair was tied neatly in a bun on top of her head. Trunks "Marron you nice, Uub will like it." Marron "Do you really think so?" Trunks "Yeah." Trunks pulled into the parking lot and turned the key. Goten and Uub where standing in front of the main entrance. Trunks went a head to meet up with them. Trunks was wearing black baggy pants and a red silk shirt. Goten was wearing baggy blue jeans and a blue button up shirt. Uub was wearing kaki pants and a black button up shirt. The girls walked up to them. Bra "Hey boys." Goten "Wow Bra you look great." Bra "Thanks Goten, you don't look so bad yourself." Goten blushed and smiled. Uub "Marron you look great too. You have grown up a lot since I last saw you." Marron "Thanks Uub. You look nice too." They smiled at each other. Holly and Trunks stood next to each other and watched Goten flirt with Bra and Uub with Marron. Trunks looked down at Holly who looked some what spaced out. Trunks leaned down and little and whispered in her ear "Holly you alright?" Holly jumped a little and said "yeah I'm fine." Trunks "alright. Hey are you guys done over there? Me and Holly would like to go in sometime tonight." Bra "Then why don't you two go in. We'll catch up with you guys later okay?" Trunks "Is that okay with you Holly?" Holly "Yeah sure." Trunks smiled and said "Okay then lets get going." He offered his arm to her. She took it and smiled back at him.

After they went in Bra turned to Marron, Uub, and Goten. Bra "Alright guys here's the plan." Goten "Plan for what?" Bra "Look Trunks needs a girlfriend. Right Goten?" Goten "Yeah." Bra "Well I've been thinking that Holly needs a boyfriend. I think they are perfect for each other." Marron "I agree with Bra on this." Uub "what does this have to do with me and Goten?" Bra "Well…I was thinking that if me and Goten and you and Marron just pretend that we are together like as couples. We already told Holly that I like Goten and Marron likes Uub. We just need you guys to tell Trunks that same about us." Goten "So you want me to act like I'm going out with you and Uub with Marron?" Bra "Yes." Uub "Alright I don't have a problem with it." Goten "well if Uub's doing it then I'll help too." Bra "Good now I got Holly to stay at Trunks's place while she's here." Marron "Okay lets go in already, I want to dance and have a good time." She grabbed Uub by the wrist and pulled him in. Bra and Goten followed after them.

Trunks and Holly were sitting at a table. Trunks was drinking a beer and Holly had a rum and coke. Trunks finished his and said "Hey I'll be right back I'm going to get another drink okay?" Holly "Okay." Trunks went up to the bar. Two guys came over to their table after Trunks left. They sat down next to Holly. Guy "Hey there you look a little lonely. The names Nick and that's Mark." Mark "hey. Did your boyfriend leave you here all by yourself?" Holly "No. He will be right back and you're in his seat. So please go away." Nick "well maybe we don't want to." He leaned closer to her. Holly "Back off loser." Mark "This ones a wild one." Nick "I could tame that out of her." Trunks came up behind them and said "Well maybe her boyfriend likes her the way she is." Nick stood up and turned around and said "What did you say?" Trunks "leave her alone." Mark got up and grabbed Nick. Mark "Lets go dude. Its not worth it." They left and Trunks turned around and asked "Holly you okay?" Holly was blushing from what Trunks had said and she replied "I'm fine. But I could have handled it on my own." He laughed and said "Yeah I know but I was just helping you out." They both laughed. Bra and Goten were out on the dance floor with Uub and Marron. Trunks "Do you want to dance?" Holly "I'd love too." Holly took his hand and they were all dancing in a group. They song Slide Along Side by Shifty came on. They were all dancing really close with their partners. Holly "Trunks can you hold on one second. I just want to take off my jacket." Trunks "okay." She took off her jacket and put it on the table and walked back to Trunks. Trunks stared at her. He didn't really notice that she had a great body. Goten and Bra went off somewhere and Marron and Uub were grinding in the corner. Trunks put his arms around Holly's now bare stomach. She had her back to him. He put his head on her shoulder. Both of them were a little drunk. Holly leaned into Trunks. After a few fast songs a slow one came on. Holly "that was fun." Trunks "yeah." She was about to walk off until Trunks grabbed her arm and asked "Where are you going?" Holly "Huh? You still was want to dance?" Trunks nodded. Holly "okay" Trunks smiled and wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer. Holly put her arms around his neck and rested her head on his shoulder. Trunks looked down and smiled at her. She looked up smiled back. Bra "Goten, look its working." Goten "yeah, this is going to be easier then I thought."

They all left around 1 in the morning. Trunks was completely drunk so Bra drove his car and dropped Holly and Trunks off at his place. Bra "Do you think you can handle him like this?" Holly "yeah. Come on Trunks time to go to bed." Holly Helped Trunks out of the car. She put his arm around her shoulder and walked him up the stairs to his room number. Holly "Alright Trunks where is your key?" Trunks "uuuhhhhh… In my pocket." Holly "Can you get it for me?" Trunks "No." Holly "alright stand up Trunks." He did and she reached into all of his pockets until she found it. She opened the door and brought Trunks in. Holly "Trunks where is your room?" Trunks "Over there." She brought him in there and pit him in bed. She pulled off his pants and shirt and left him in his boxers. She put the covers over him and went towards the door. Trunks moaned and said "Where are you going?" Holly "the living room." Trunks "Can you stay with me tonight?" He looked so sad when he said it Holly couldn't say no to him. She agreed and crawled in next to him. Trunks "Thank you." Holly "No problem." Trunks wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close and mumbled something. Holly started to hum a tune to him. He soon fell asleep. Holly tried to get out of his arms but he hugged her to him harder. She gave up and went to sleep.

That's the end of chapter 2. Thanks everyone.


End file.
